Idiotstar's Nine Lives Ceremony
Idiotclaw walked beside the DumbClan medicine cat, Treemist. They were traveling visit StarClan so that Idiotclaw could receive her nine lives. Idiotclaw could vaguely remember the last time she had traveled on this trail. It was when she was an apprentice and she had gone with Greenpaw. Greenpaw was dead now. Idiotclaw lowered her head in obvious sadness. She felt Treemist lightly bump her shoulder with her own as they walked. She looked up into her companion’s green eyes. “Come on Idiotclaw, you’re about to receive your nine lives.” They stopped for a moment and Idiotclaw looked at the brown she-cat before her. “I can’t do as well as Stupidstar.” Idiotclaw told Treemist, “He was a great leader. He was smart.” “Well, smartish,” Treemist mumbled and Idiotclaw turned to look at her in utter surprise. Idiotclaw grumbled a complaint and began to walk again. Treemist caught up easily. “Stupidstar choose you for a reason.” Treemist told her, “And what did I say about going ahead of me? We’re already going the wrong way.” Idiotclaw sighed and turned around, trailing Treemist. The medicine cat kept walking, swishing her brown tail gracefully near the ground. “You know, I didn’t think that I had enough intelligence to be a medicine cat.” She told her. Idiotclaw’s eyes widened. “Sure, let’s go with that.” Treemist purred, “And how do you think I felt when my mentor passed?” Idiotclaw thought for a moment. “That you couldn’t do as well as Silverleaf?” She asked. Treemist nodded, “I know how you feel right now Idiotclaw, but you need to step up and be DumbClan’s new leader.” Idiotclaw nodded. Silent minutes passed as the padded along the path. “Are we there yet?” Idiotclaw asked Treemist shook her head. Idiotclaw sighed and looked to the stars as if she would be able to see StarClan up in the Silverpelt. “Idiotclaw watch out!” Treemist yelped, “Watch for what?” Idiotclaw asked, looking around. Then she tripped over a root and fell flat on her face. “Yikes.” Treemist winced as she looked at the to-be leader. Idiotclaw mumbled an ‘ouch’ as she got up. Idiotclaw dusted the dirt off her blue fur and started walking again. It was very beautiful tonight, as she realized this she saw fireflies flitter across the hill before them. Idiotclaw marveled at the sight. “We’re almost there,” Treemist whispered Idiotclaw gave a quick nod. They soon arrived and Idiotclaw followed Treemist’s directions and soon fell asleep. At first, it was silent sleep until she saw Stupidstar walk out and color filled the scene. “Stupidstar.” Idiotclaw gasped. The old leader smiled and walked closer. Idiotclaw noticed that his golden pelt sparkled as if it was filled with stars. “Idiotclaw, there is a reason that I chose you to be my deputy all those moons ago.” Stupidstar told her, “I am honored to be the one to give you your first new life. Are you ready?” “Yup.” Idiotclaw said, looking up at the large tom, “I mean, yes.” “Idiotclaw, with this life I give you bravery, bravery to stand by your clan mates in battle, no matter what the cost.” Stupidstar leaned down and touched Idiotclaw’s blue head. Idiotclaw felt the new life flood through her every hair, every muscle, every fiber of her being. She felt stronger and ready for anything. Idiotclaw smiled and looked up at Stupidstar. “Thank you.” She said, the large golden tom nodded and gave her one last look before walking away. A new cat entered, Silverleaf. The old medicine cat smiled at Idiotclaw. “Hello, Idiotclaw.” Silverleaf said, her silver fur sparkled as Stupidstar’s had. “Hello Silverleaf, Treemist has missed you,” Idiotclaw told the she-cat. Silverleaf nodded solemnly, her bright green eyes staring sadly at the ground. “I’ve missed her too.” Silverleaf said, looking up once more, “However, we all must move on. Or we may miss the important things in life.” Idiotclaw nodded as Silverleaf stepped forward. “With this life, I give you loyalty to your clan.” Silverleaf touched Idiotclaw’s forehead softly. A shudder ran through Idiotclaw’s body as the new life surged through her. “Thank you,” Idiotclaw whispered to the she-cat as she walked away. Idiotclaw looked up to see her mother come padding in. “Quietwind.” Idiotclaw yelped joyfully as her mother stopped to stand in front of her. Her silver fur looked sleek and smooth, shining with stars and her green eyes sparkled with joy. “Idiotclaw, my daughter, I wish that I could’ve stayed with you longer my daughter.” Idiotclaw’s mother whispered, “But every life, no matter how long or how short, must come to an end eventually.” “Father and I miss you.” The she-cat whispered to her mother. Quietwind nodded as she touched her nose to Idiotclaw’s. “With this life, I give you a mother’s pride, pride for your kits and for your clan.” Quietwind licked Idiotclaw’s cheek and she watched as her mother padded away, making room for the next cat. Idiotclaw vaguely recognized this one. He was an elder who had died moons ago. He was tall with a short, brown tail, amber eyes, and sparkling grey fur. “Hello, I am Browntail.” The elder told her loudly. Idiotclaw nodded. “Hello.” She said, looking into Browntail’s glimmering amber eyes. Browntail lowered his head and touched Idiotclaw lightly. “With this life, I give you an elder’s wisdom, use it to serve your tribe greatly.” He boomed. Idiotclaw shook as this new life poured over her, bringing the sudden pain. She couldn’t even look up before Browntail had away and walking away as the rest had done. A dark she-cat padded into the scene. She smiled at Idiotclaw. This was Lavendercloud, an old medicine cat who had died moons before Silverleaf had, as she had been Silverleaf’s mentor. “Hello, Lavendercloud.” Idiotclaw said, recovering from the shock of the last life. “Hello Idiotclaw, I am here to give you your fifth life.” She said softly, her voice like the wind. Idiotclaw looked at her green eyes and nodded as Lavendercloud came closer, finally resting her muzzle on Idiotclaw’s head. “With this life, I give you the strength to carry your clan through battle.” She whispered. Idiotclaw trembled with pain as yet another life flowed through her. Her legs wobbled, Can I even take any more? She wondered as Lavendercloud was replaced by another cat. Idiotclaw did not know this one. He was a brown green-eyed tom that she’d never seen before. Muscles rippled beneath his skin, Idiotclaw looked at him as he began to speak. “I am Woodenstar, leader before Stupidstar.” He told her in a loud, commanding voice. “Hello,” Idiotclaw said, making eye contact with the large tom as he lowered his head to touch hers. “With this life, I give you Judgment to know right from wrong.” As he said this pain shot down through Idiotclaw’s body and she fell, barely catching herself an inch from the ground. As she recovered Woodenstar walked away as a new cat entered. “Hello, Idiotclaw.” A sweet, caring voice said. She looked up to see Treemist’s mother. “Mossfur.” Idiotclaw breathed, looking at the she-cat. She looked nearly identical to Treemist if not for the blue eyes and the slightly darker fur. Idiotclaw raised her head, ready for her next life. “Hello, Idiotclaw.” Treemist’s mother said sweetly. “The clan… Treemist misses you greatly.” Idiotclaw told her, the she-cat nodded. “We all live our lives, whether short or long, easy or hard, we live them all the same.” She said. “I'm ready for my next life.” “With this life, I give you humility,” Mossfur said softly as the life filled Idiotclaw. Idiotclaw gasped and fell to the ground. She began to take in deep breaths when a familiar voice reached her ears. “Hey, Idiotclaw.” She looked up to see a familiar sight. “Greenpaw?” She asked as the ginger cat sat down before her. “Yeah…” He said. “I’ve missed you,” Idiotclaw told him, giving him a friendly lick, “So has Pumpkintail.” “I’ve missed you guys too.” Greenpaw told her, “But I’m here to give you your eighth life.” Idiotclaw nodded. “I’m ready this time.” She said, bracing herself. Greenpaw purred softly before resting his nose on hers, “With this life, I give you determination.” He told her, a shudder ran through her body and she sucked in a breath. When she looked up Greenpaw was no longer there, instead, stood before her was a large, golden-furred tom. He had blue eyes that stared her down. “Idiotclaw, I am Dumbstar.” His deep voice rumbled as she stood up to meet him. “Dumbstar.” Idiotclaw marveled, she was speaking to the founder of DumbClan. The clan that she was to lead in a few moments. “Idiotclaw, I know that you will do a great job leading our clan. All of StarClan believes in you.” As he said this he put his muzzle down and touched Idiotclaw’s forehead. As she braced herself, he spoke once more. “With this life, I give you faith in your clan and your clanmates.” A finale life surged through Idiotclaw and she wavered for a moment, expecting the worst. But this life didn’t hurt, it filled her with new energy. An energy that she was ready to give to her clan. “Thank you.” She whispered as Dumbstar smiled. “From now on, you shall be known as Idiotstar, the new leader of DumbClan who walks with all of StarClan on her side,” Dumbstar announced, cheers rippled from all around her. “IDIOTSTAR, IDIOTSTAR, IDIOTSTAR!” She heard and glowed with pride. “Idiotstar.” She whispered to herself as the background faded out and she opened her eyes. She found herself lying next to a waking Treemist. “Ready to go back to camp Idiotstar?” Treemist asked her, sounding energized. Idiotstar purred, “Yes.” Author's Note -''' '''This story might not be any good but IDK, deal with it. XD Characters that appeared that have pages -''' '''Idiotstar Treemist Quietwind Greenpaw Mossfur By: Leederlee Category:Stories Category:DumbClan